bailando en la nieve
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Karin ha pasado lo vi. Ella tiene que ir a un baile también. Con muérdago y todo. OneShot. HitsuKarin


Karin se sentó sobre su techo acurrucados en una bola de calor. Ella suspiró y trajo su cabeza a las rodillas, gimoteando así. Su pelo, que ahora estaba un poco pasado de hombros, colgado en carámbanos por su rostro y su toque de color azul marino oscuro fue derribado tan bajo como podía, pero fue apenas de mantenimiento de las orejas y la frente caliente. Un viento frío soplaba el pasado de su cara provocando un efecto de un escalofrío a continuación, un resfriado Un gemido de molestia en estar enfermo. Llevaba un abrigo blanco sobre su sudadera azul, y sus pantalones el sudor se mantenían las piernas un poco caliente, pero todavía estaba muy frío.

'Stupid Ichi-nii ... ¿por qué tienen que ir a broma, como que alrededor, me gustaría que dejara de reírse de mí por ser único. Karin miró al cielo estrellado, suspirando de nuevo. Se puso de pie agitando lo que la nieve que había caído sobre ella. Ella se deslizó por el herpes zóster y saltó del techo de aterrizaje en un pequeño montón de nieve. Se puso de pie a su nueva altura de 5 "4, y actualmente es de 15 años de edad.

'Te juro que era la forma más que yo cuando Rukia-nee finalmente golpeó algún sentido en él ... literately. ¿Qué derecho tiene él me molesta de no tener una fecha para la escuela de baile estúpido, o incluso no tener un novio? Karin patadas en la nieve enojado. Se pisotearon a su casa agitando la nieve de su sudor antes de entrar en la casa. De manera tranquila se quitó los zapatos con la esperanza de que su padre no la oyó.

"Demasiado tarde ..." "Mi hijo ve son hormigueo! Karin es HOME! COME TO-DAD "Karin tomó el pie de la cara de su padre y continuó en la casa. Hizo caso omiso de despotricar Isshin acerca de cómo sus hijas estaban creciendo y rápido.

"Karin es que usted?" Karin volvió y sonrió a Yuzu y que también creció. La diferencia entre los dos fue aún mayor ahora. Mientras que Karin era plana, ¿está bien que había un cofre muy pequeña que su hermana tenía un pecho un poco más grande. Yuzu cabello estaba atado en un moño desordenado de marrón en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Le sonrió a su hermana y la abrazó. Karin se mantuvieron torpemente antes de tirar a su hermana fuera de ella.

"Ne ... Karin ... supongo que se detuvo?" Yuzu sonrió nerviosamente, susurrando al oído de Karin.

"Karin? ¿Estás ahí? "Abrió los ojos de Karin, ella lanzó los ojos en toda la habitación en busca de un escondite. Yuki entró en la habitación sólo para ver que ella no estaba allí. Karin había encontrado un lugar en un armario y estaba escondido debajo de las capas de todos.

Yuki miró Yuzu que se encogió de hombros con indiferencia a actuar como no sabía la respuesta. Ella respondió con una frase que sonó como murmuró: "Ella estaba aquí, yo no sé a dónde se fue lo siento Yuki."

Karin Yuki odiaba tanto. Lo conoció cuando tenía doce años, ella se balanceaba en un columpio y se canturreando en voz baja. Se acercó y le dijo que tenía una voz agradable, me respondió de forma rápida y fuertemente con un "Déjame en paz cretino." Todo, desde entonces, ha acechado por todas partes. Ella fue a la misma escuela de alta como él, pero que estaban en clases diferentes. Ella sabía que Yuki le gustaba mucho ... ... pero ella no estaba interesada en él. Se quedó en el armario hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta delantera y Yuzu decir adiós. Ella se escabulló del armario y mesilla de noche estaba Yuzu.

"Gracias. Te debo una ". Ella sonrió tímidamente a su hermana.

Su hermana sonrió torcidamente a Karin que se parecía un poco espeluznante. "Puede pagarme por dejarme hacer su equipo para la danza, y su maquillaje y el pelo. Yuzu volvió a sonreír.

"De ninguna manera! Yo no voy a ese baile estúpido! No hay manera de que me cogiera en ese baile! "

Karin miró a su alrededor el gimnasio. Aquí hermana conseguido meterla en un vestido blanco que había luz azul de los copos de nieve sobre ella. Sobrepasan a pesar de que llevaba una chaqueta de jean bonito que fue cortado por encima de su ombligo. Ella suspiró por lo que parece ser el momento en mil millones ese día.

"¿Cómo llegaste a ir a este baile estúpido?" Se volvió a Yuzu que fue de la mano con Hanatarou. Se había empezado a salir hace dos meses y aún se mantenían estables.

"Sobornado usted. Más aún me debía por todas las veces me advirtió acerca de Yuki. "Sonrió de nuevo, la chilló cuando una canción lenta llegaron. Karin se alejó de la pared de atrás y se deslizó por el piso. Miraba con envidia de todas las bailarinas con sus fechas.

Flash Back

Karin tenía 11 años y ella estaba frente a Toshiro que era un poco de rojo en la cara. Karin no prestó atención a ese lugar, pero su mirada constante con él.

"¿Por qué no usted!" Karin gritó a la Taicho pelo blanco.

"Debido a que es estúpido! Y además, ¿por qué yo quiero bailar con una chica como tú! "Toshiro miró de nuevo a Karin.

"Sí, es estúpido, pero todos los niños están diciendo que no tengo aptitudes para el baile como mi hermana no. Así que voy a probar que yo hago. Pero necesito un socio y así tú eres el único que conozco que no actuará pervertido. "Mano de Karin se celebró en el frente de su cuerpo. Toshiro sólo suspiró en voz baja a sí mismo antes de agarrar la mano y colocando la otra en la cintura. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

"¿Por qué mi estómago siento como que va a explotar? Karin sonrió nerviosamente a él antes de empezar a bailar. Era extraño, porque ella nunca aprendió a bailar y no creía que Toshiro sabía pero lo hizo ... y él era realmente bueno.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaban bailando, pero perdió el equilibrio después de un tiempo y cayó de bruces sobre Toshiro. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Apoyó la cabeza en el omoplato y la rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella no sabía lo que había preparado para ella hacerlo, pero me sentía bien. Ella se conmovió de nuevo cuando Toshiro lentamente envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí a él y comenzó el baile de nuevo ...

¡Karin! "Karin rápidamente volvió de la memoria y miró a su hermana para interrumpir. "¿Qué?", Respondió.

"Me preocupaba que no me contestaba y Yuki está caminando hacia usted. Me prisa antes de que él le pide que baile ". Asentí con la cabeza, de pie rápidamente entonces corriendo hacia vestuarios de la niña. Mientras que Karin estaba allí cambió en su sudores gimnasio y un tanque azul-top, ella le puso la chaqueta de jean sobrepasan.

"Yuzu? Hanataro? ¿Has visto a Karin, ya sea de usted? "Yuki preguntó con impaciencia. Yuzu y Hanataro tanto sacudieron la cabeza.

"Yuki Lo sentimos, pero no sé dónde Karin es. Ella puede estar fuera de si. A ella le gusta estar ahí ". Yuzu le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza adiós. Yuzu y Hanataro tanto se alejó rápidamente.

"Yuzu está mintiendo a mí, pero ¿por qué iba? Yuki se encogió de hombros. Él comienza su búsqueda de nuevo después de un tiempo.

Karin asomó la cabeza por la comprobación de cuarto de baño para Yuki, cuando pensaba en la costa estaba claro que en silencio salió del cuarto de baño. Karin suspiró y siguió adelante.

Toshiro se sentó en un poste de luz distante frente Karakura High School. Oyó hablar de la danza de Isshin, quien señaló el camino a la escuela. Ya sabía que era a través de la escuela.

Saltó el polo silencio de aterrizaje en los pies con la gracia de lo posible. Corrió hacia la escuela con parada en la puerta para coger su respiración antes de entrar. Se había agarrado a su gigai antes de irse a la escuela. Es de esperar que Karin lo reconocería después de 4 años.

Suspiró para sí mismo al recordar la razón por la que estaba aquí. Después de la guerra todo lo que podía pensar era Karin. Pensó en su noche más y más cada uno hasta que no pudo aguantar más. Tenía que verla.

Abrió la puerta del gimnasio haciendo caso omiso de los ojos en él. Entró en el gimnasio buscando a Karin. Tomó nota de que todos los muérdago ha sido colgada por si acaso. La música sonaba en voz alta en sus tímpanos, con él preguntaba cómo alguien puede soportar esta molestia.

Karin escuchó un montón de gente jadear, por lo que volvió la cabeza hacia donde todo el mundo estaba buscando. Ella lo vio de pie, después de cuatro años. Ella no podía creerlo, pero ella escogió a pie. Tenía que ocultar, si la vio quién sabe qué podría suceder. Cuando se fue se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mucho .... Cuando se fue no dijo nada, ni siquiera un adiós. Estaba muy enojado de que sólo podía dejar así.

Se apartó de la puerta y él, pero volvió para mirar a Yuki caminar hacia ella. Ella entró en pánico dejarla Spike reiatsu. Aprendió tanto control sobre eso también. Miró a Toshiro que se sentía la punta y fue mirando a su alrededor en su dirección.

Cuando Yuki había llegado a Karin que ya se había ido. Suspiró confundido, la vio mirar el tipo de la puerta.

"Es por eso que ella ha estado evitando mí! Ella sabía que otro hombre le gustaba y tenía miedo de que no me gustaría que ella nunca más! Tsk tsk Karin usted debe saber que Te quiero y cualquier otro tipo no te llevará lejos de mí! "Yuki pensó para sí mismo. Él sonrió para sus adentros.

Toshiro cuenta el tipo caminando hacia Karin, y todo lo que sentí fue un dolor enorme en el estómago. Karin estaba saliendo con alguien más, lo que significa que esta visita era inútil.

"¿Quién eres?? Karin y dejar en paz! "Toshiro miró al tipo parado en frente de él.

¿Eh?

"Usted sabe que ella no te quiere. Ella ya tiene novio perfectamente bien. "Yuki sonrió pensando que era intimidar a este tipo delante de él.

"Realmente Yuki? No sabía que éramos novios, yo estaba bastante seguro de que era soltero. "Karin había dado cuenta de la confrontación entre los muchachos y decidió que debía intervenir más probable. Toshiro sonrió en el tipo delante de él. Se acercó a Karin y envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Te extrañé Karin." Murmuró en su oído. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo palpitante.

"TOS .. shi-ro ...?" Ella no sabía cómo actuar. Toshiro tomó de la mano y salió con ella. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de él se volvió hacia él y la abrazó de nuevo.

"Karin ... ¿quién es ese tipo?" Toshiro le pidió el alejamiento. Karin no ha podido responder todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente fue que Toshiro había abrazado a ella, no una, sino dos veces.

"Su nombre es Yuki. Él es mi acosador. Él piensa que como él. Ahora dime, ¿por qué de repente de nuevo después de 4 años, y ¿por qué no lo dijiste adiós. ¿Y por qué es que lo primero que haces cuando me ves se me abrazan? ¿Por qué? "Karin miró con indignación por el chico de pelo blanco en frente de ella.

"Vamos a ver, para empezar de desde el principio. No pude despedirme porque me dejaría adjunta a este lugar, más que ... usted. Pero eso no funcionó para bien ya que tuve que verte otra vez. Te eché de menos, y la gente que se perdió entre sí o que no han visto en largo tiempo por lo general se abrazan. (Allí se sonrió) "Toshiro habló con confianza.

Karin no podía decir nada de eso. Él tenía puntos responsable. Karin se encogió de hombros caminando de vuelta al gimnasio dejando Toshiro allí de pie. Entró en el gimnasio, la audición de su hermana llamar a su preocupación. Ella acaba de llamar el nombre de su hermano gemelo y se dirigió hacia ella.

¡Karin! ¿Dónde hacer? Yuki se acercó a mí pidiendo que este blanco-punk de pelo era. ¿Quién era él de todos modos, Yuki dijo que abrazó a continuación, te llevó a algún lugar!? Y ". Karin cubiertos meses de su hermana con la mano y la miró.

"Yuzu, no es tan importante. El chico estaba allí para ayudar a deshacerse de Yuki. No tengo idea de quién era. "Karin retiró la mano dejando Yuzu libre para hablar de nuevo.

"¡Oh sí! Karin que no sabes que decidan cesar por! Ichi-nii y Rukia-nee! Llegaron a pasar por las vacaciones, por lo que llegó a la escuela para ver cómo estaba cada uno. Así que ahora que están acompañando el baile! ¿No es genial! "Karin sintonizado a salir después de la Ichi-nii es aquí parte. Ella no había visto en 3 años se habla generalmente cogens en el teléfono. Dejó al collage después de regresar de desaparecer misteriosamente para luchar contra la Guerra de Invierno.

"¿Dónde está?"

"En algún lugar. Vamos a buscar para él! Yo lo vi cuando faltaban por lo que sabe sobre el 'punk de cabellos blancos' para ser cauteloso ". Yuzu agarró de la mano de Karin y salió corriendo hacia la multitud en busca de mi hermano. No pasó demasiado tiempo.

Hubo un gran círculo que lo rodea y Toshiro. Karin se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Ichigo que estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

"¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!" Ichigo gritó.

"Estaba aquí para ver cómo la ciudad es carenado. Ahora puede usted amablemente me dejó ir ". Toshiro estaba en calma, que otras personas que él no habría sido. Ichigo regañadientes le hizo caer al suelo, donde Toshiro aterrizó con una rodilla en el suelo y en una posición de cuclillas. Se puso de pie a su altura total de 5 "6 cepillado polvo de la ropa. No había crecido mucho. Era todavía muy corto.

"Lo que he oído sobre usted abrazar a mi hermana." Karin tomó esa señal a intervenir.

"Ichi-nii ... lo bonito que es volver a verte. Este tipo era sólo me ayuda con un problema, ni siquiera lo conocen. No es nada para mí. Acaba de salir de esta shorty solo ". Karin sonrió sabiendo que dentro de Toshiro se enojaba.

"¿Quién diablos es usted llama a un MIDGET SUPER!" Alguien fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para retenerlo. Era una chica con tetas enormes y pelo largo fresa roja. Se Matsumoto.

"Taicho, se establecen que es sólo un muchacho. Ahora vamos, tenemos que ir ". Toshiro CLAMED abajo notable pero aún mirando a Karin. "Yo no me voy, no hasta que termine mi negocio aquí". Él sonrió a Ichigo y sonrió a Karin.

"¿Qué es esa sonrisa de gaki!" Ichigo gritó.

"... Nada, nada ..." Toshiro se marchó dejando a Ichigo y Karin sola. La multitud se dispersó ya no hubo lucha.

Un par de canciones más tarde; Yuzu bailar a todos ellos con sus amigos, Karin sentaron contra la pared como otra canción lenta se empezó a jugar. Karin sentado mirando a las parejas bailando al ritmo de la música.

Karin miró hacia arriba ya no existe actualmente una mano tendida delante de ella. Toshiro le sonrió, sus ojos en silencio pidiendo a bailar con él. Karin tomó de la mano dejándolo dejó fuera de la tierra. Él la llevó a la pista de baile, un lugar lejos de la gente y ver de Ichigo.

"Toshiro ... ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntó you dance?" Karin habló suavemente envolviendo su mano alrededor de su cuello y su otro en la mano.

"Por supuesto que sí. Yo no quería bailar con usted, pero de alguna manera logró convencer a mí de bailar con usted. "Puso su mano cuidadosamente en la espalda y comenzaron a balancearse con la música.

"Pues sí, porque tengo el poder de la persuasión." Karin le sonrió goofily.

"Claro que sí ... Claro que sí." Toshiro contestó sarcásticamente pero sonriente netherless.

"Cualquiera que sea ... todavía estás corto".

"¡Cállate ... si no se había dado cuenta pero yo soy más alto que ahora." Él sonrió con orgullo.

"Sí y un par de cientos de años más".

"..."

"¡Ja! I got you there! "

"Cállate".

Toshiro sacó Karin en más, dejando su lugar la mano en el hombro de otro. Se envolvió en su otra mano en la cintura, tirando de ella en su pecho.

"Simplemente como que me sostiene no te Shiro-chan." Karin sonrió, pero le permitió tirar de ella más cerca.

"¿Quién querría tener a alguien como usted?"

"Obviamente usted." Karin le sonrió.

"Cállate." Karin sonrió en su respuesta a todos los inteligentes.

Bailaron en silencio haciendo caso omiso de todo el mundo alrededor de ellos, con el tiempo la canción llegó a su fin. Toshiro aún se aferraba a su pesar. De repente, sonrió, lo que para él saliendo de la nada es realmente sospechoso.

"¿Qué?" Karin preguntó confusa.

"Look up".

Karin hizo lo que le pidió y se dio cuenta de la planta venenosa pequeñas encima de ellos.

"Usted planeó esta ¿no?" Karin miró a Toshiro que buscaba acabar con una pequeña cantidad de rojo en su rostro.

"Tal vez ..." Sacó Karin y suavemente los labios a los suyos. Karin le devolvió el beso seguro de esto, ya que era su primera vez. Se apartó para respirar un poco después. Rostro de Karin fue realmente rojo, y Toshiro estaba sonriendo.

Toshiro se inclinó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Karin que obligaron a los labios contra el suyo. Se asustó mucho al principio, pero le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pasó con que acabamos de conocer?" Ichigo se acercó a Karin y Toshiro enojado. Karin suspiró, pero respondió de todos modos.

"¿Dije que acaba de conocer, me refería a que sólo se reunieron de nuevo después de 4 años ..." Karin sonrió a él, cogiendo la mano Toshiro está dando una visión clara contándole su plan. Toshiro sólo asintió en silencio, aún en un choque clara de lo que había ocurrido recientemente.

"Karin ... ¿qué es eso supone que decir." Karin sonrió engañosamente a su hermano. Ella sonrió y Toshiro le dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de la gimnasia. El aprobada por Yuzu que sonreía a su hermana, cuando pasaron Yuki, que acaba de dar una mirada Toshiro diciendo que iba a matarlo. Su respuesta ... una sonrisa y una mirada que claramente el mal que me gustaría ver que lo intente.

Que salió corriendo en la nieve de disparo en la nieve cuando el intento de ejecutar. Karin se rió y Toshiro sólo sonrió. Se volvió su cuerpo hacia su lado. Observó Karin agarrando su lado riendo por todo lo que valía la pena.

Estaba muy contento de su regreso a la tierra para verla.

"Karin ... Me gustaría decir algo a usted ..." Él preguntó tímidamente. Karin dejó de reír Toshiro dar una mirada confusa.

"Karin ... realmente ... realmente como tú." Me sonrojé un poco volviendo la cara de ella.

"Toshiro ... También tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted que me gusta a mí ... pero me gusta más que usted." Ella le sonrió la captura de sus labios en la suya. Él sonrió contra sus labios antes de besar con impaciencia la espalda.


End file.
